Patrick Seitz
Patrick Seitz is an American voice actor, ADR director, and script writer at Funimation Entertainment/OkraTron 5000, Viz Media/Studiopolis, and NYAV Post who provided voices for a number of English versions of Japanese anime and video games, including over 100 projects since his initial foray into the voice over industry in 2001 with the Amazing Nurse Nanako OVA. His anime roles are One Piece, Bleach, Hellsing, Koi Kaze, and Paradise Kiss. Also, his video game roles are Eternal Sonata, Mortal Kombat, Castlevania, BlazBlue, and Tekken. On the other side of the mic, Seitz adapted and directed the English dubs of Girls Bravo, Kamichu, and Tales of Phantasia OVA, in addition to adapting over 100 episodes of other series, including Zegapain, Hell Girl, Romeo x Juliet, and prior to current level of involvement in the voiceover industry, Seitz taught English studies at his high school alma mater, and received a Bachelor of Arts in Creative Writing, Master of Fine Arts in Creative and the Performing Arts Writing (both from UC Riverside). Filmography Anime *''Amazing Nurse Nanako''– Saint *''Bleach''- Isshin Kurosaki, Sentaro Kotsubaki, Kenpachi Zaraki (Eps. 244+), Akon, Aida *''Blue Dragon''– Homeron the Second, Innkeeper *''Deadman Wonderland''- Senji Kiyomasa *''Durarara!!– Simon Brezhnev *''Fairy Tale- Laxus Dreyar *''Fate/Stay Night''– Soichiro Kuzuki *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood''– Sloth *''Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos''– Lt. Colonel Herschel *''Girls Bravo''- Hayate *''Hellsing Ultimate''- Luke Valentine *''Kekkaishi''- Masamuri Sumimura, Narrator, Uhosuke, Young Shigemori Sumimura *''MÄR''– Galian *''Mega Man Star Force''– Gemini *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn''– Flaste Schole (Eps. 4+), various *''Naruto series''– Raido Namiashi *''Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Will of Fire (2009)– Ichi *''One Piece– Franky *''Ouran High School Host Club''– Umehito Nekozawa *''Vampire Knight: Guilty''– Rido Kuran, Hanabusa's Father (Eps. 2-3) Non-Anime *''Lego Atlantis: The Movie (2010)''- Lance Spears Video Games *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2008-2009)''- Ragna the Bloodedge *''BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma (2012-2014)''- Ragna the Bloodedge *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2009-2010)''- Ragna the Bloodedge *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2010-2011)''- Ragna the Bloodedge *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2011-2012)''- Ragna the Bloodedge *''Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011)– Isshin Kurosaki *''Castlevania Series- Count Dracula *''Dead or Alive 5 (2012)''- Bass Armstrong *''Dead or Alive 5 Plus (2013)''- Bass Armstrong *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate (2013)''- Bass Armstrong *''Fire Emblem: Awakening (2012-2013)– Basilio *''Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013)- Scorpion *''Mortal Kombat (2011)''- Scorpion, Freddy Krueger *''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe (2008)''- Scorpion, Deathstroke, Shao Kahn, Dark Kahn *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010)– Teuchi *''One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2007-2008)– Franky *''Persona 4 Arena (2012-2013)– Announcer, Malevolent Entity *''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007-2012)- Sergei Vladimir *''Skylanders: Giants (2012)''- Hot Head *''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013)''- Caveman "Bob" Cooper *''Soulcalibur V (2012)''- Cervantes de Leon *''Street Fighter X Tekken (2012)''- Bob, Hugo *''Tekken 6 (2008-2009)''- Bob *''Tekken 3D: Prime Edition (2011)''- Bob *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (2012)''- Bob, Slim Bob *''Transformers: War of Cybertron (2010)''- Silverbolt *''Trinity Universe (2009-2010)''- Shuten *''Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014)''- Hugo Category:Voice Actors Category:BlazBlue Category:Tekken Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Dead or Alive Category:Mega Man Category:Soul Series Category:Street Fighter Category:DC Universe Category:Teen Titans Category:Batman Category:Green Arrow Category:Justice League Category:Persona 4 Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Castlevania